


A Tradition For The Books

by Imjustbron



Category: leo (not) dicaprio
Genre: Christmas Eve, Family time, Fluff, Multi, Reading, because I love Leo and his family that's why, bookstore, first fic, why was this written you ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustbron/pseuds/Imjustbron
Summary: This is my first fic ever, and while I'm (slightly) nervous, I'm actually really proud of this! My lover for Leo (not Dicaprio) and my wonderful friend, Maia, the creator of this wonderful character is the reason for this fics existence. So, I hope enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!sorry if this sucks.Merry Christmas!





	A Tradition For The Books

**Author's Note:**

  * For [au_malec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/au_malec/gifts), [mellyb6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellyb6/gifts).



There are many places Leo likes to go with his family as well as many things he likes to do with them, but, hands down, his favourite place to be with his family is in their bookstore. Whether him and Nora are helping customers while Timèo and Eleonora read or, since fairly recently, on quite days, the four of them spend days reading as a family, Leo loves it there.

Here’s the thing, though, reading in the bookstore with Nora, Timèo and Eleonora had never a plan from the start, but, when on one quiet day in the store, the children come to him and Nora with their favourite book, asking if they could all read together, who was Leo to say no? The one thing Leo did say, however, before the four of them sat down to read was that this would only happen once, but naturally once became twice, until it came to the point when, just about every time they had a quite day at the store, the four of them would get together in a corner that has become their family reading corner, and read together. 

When it comes to it, Leo really cannot complain about this “tradition” of sorts that his family has. Nora had insisted on teaching Timèo and Eleonora to read early, so having two six-year olds who are able to read, can take part in reading with their parents, and not just be read to does make these times a lot more fun. So, after all this time, when Timèo and Eleonora come running up to Leo and Nora on Christmas Eve, with their copies of The Chronicles of Narnia in their hands, asking if they can all read together, Leo can’t really say he’s surprised. 

It took some time to get ready to settle down and read this time. Leo and Nora had decided that, since it was Christmas Ever, after all, they couldn’t not have hot chocolate and cookies while reading, so hot chocolate had to be made and cookies had to be bought. Luckily the shop around the corner from the bookstore was open, so while Nora made hot chocolate and Leo went around the corner to buy the cookies, Timèo and Eleonora had the job of getting the family’s little reading corner ready for them to spend the day there.   
By the time Leo got back to the entrance of the bookstore, Nora, Timèo and Eleonora were already seated in their reading corner, with their hot chocolate in their hands, the cat milling around their feet, waiting for Leo to come back with the cookies so they can begin reading together. Standing there looking in on his wonderful family, who he loved with all his heart, he couldn’t help but realise that this right here, is something he could see the four of them doing every year. This right here, in his mind anyway, would definitely be a Christmas tradition for the books.


End file.
